Goin' Down
by GabanaF
Summary: Quinn mata Finn em um ataque de ciúmes. Depois de presa, Santana ajuda-a a fugir da penitenciária de Lima e foge com ela pelos Estados Unidos.


— Ei, Padre! — Quinn bateu na grade que a separava do homem. — Tem alguém aí?

Os dedos finos de Quinn enfiaram entre os buracos da madeira, ansiosamente. Não podia ficar muito tempo ali — sequer tinha certeza se _deveria_ estar ali. Mas ela precisava. Tinha que convencer a si sobre o que fizera, sobre ter sido a coisa correta a se fazer.

— Senhorita? — A voz lenta e grave do padre atravessou a porta. Quinn respirou aliviada.

— Padre, estou precisando confessar algo. Limpar — ela pigarreou — hm, minha alma.

— O que disser aqui, aqui ficará.

Quinn mordeu o lábio. Não confiava em ninguém. Essa ideologia a levara a fazer o que tinha feito. Não pensar também era um de seus defeitos. Abriu a boca uma vez, mas parou na metade da primeira palavra. Podia ouvir, do outro lado, o Padre batendo o pé, impaciente.

— Eu matei meu namorado.

Seguiu-se um silêncio sepulcral, quebrado somente quando o sino badalou dezesseis vezes. A garota engoliu em seco. Se o homem não respondesse, iria embora. Precisava sair da cidade _naquele momento_.

— Pois bem... — disse o Padre. O tom grave era substituído por uma voz trêmula. A garota torceu as mãos, nervosa. — Não matar está nos 10 Mandamentos, creio que não poderei perdoá-la.

Quinn deu pulinhos dentro da cabine para aliviar o nervosismo. Estava certa: ir à igreja era um desperdício total de tempo. Deveria estar dentro do carro, fugindo para o outro lado do país — quem sabe até o México? A polícia deveria estar na sua casa naquele exato momento.

— Por quê? — indagou o Padre, inseguro, quando Quinn abriu a porta do confessionário. — Você o matou, eu digo.

Hesitou por alguns instantes. Tinha ido para desabafar, encontrar alguma luz para a desgraça que havia feito — embora, na sua mente, fosse totalmente explicável. E ali estava sua chance. Se amaldiçoando internamente, Quinn fechou a porta da cabine e fitou a portinhola por onde saía a voz do Padre.

Respirou fundo. Ela se lembrava de tudo claramente. Se olhasse para as mãos, encontrá-las-ia cheias de sangue. Via na sua frente os lençóis vermelhos; o corpo do garoto estendido no colchão. A expressão aterrorizada dele, torturada, quando percebeu que a última coisa que iria ver seria Quinn Fabray apontando uma arma para seu peito.

Quinn não se arrependia. Atirar tinha sido engraçado; o impulso da pistola roubada do pai havia feito recuar alguns metros da postura original. Ver o garoto agonizar, pedindo por ajuda, gritando seu nome, era horrível, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfatório. Ensinaria a ele a jamais mexer com Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Estava na igreja para pedir perdão à Jesus por ter enviado-o tão cedo para o Céu. Com certeza Deus não mereceria um garoto de tão baixo nível como ele zanzando por entre os anjos antes da hora. Ela se desculparia por ter sido afobada demais.

Contou tudo ao padre. Sabia que, do outro lado, o homem estava petrificado de terror. Conhecia sua frieza ao dizer palavras tão duras. A confissão não havia levado nem dez minutos, mas a cada segundo que ficava no confessionário, perdia um precioso tempo da sua fuga.

Ela não avisara aos pais que sairia — de fato, suspeitava que eles sequer soubessem que tinha saído. Apenas a viatura da polícia iria fazer a mãe subir a seu quarto.

— Se arrepende? — indagou o Padre após torturantes segundos de silêncio.

— Não — Quinn respondeu indiferente. Olhou para o relógio. Em algum lugar distante, pensou ouvir uma sirene tocar. — Você pode me perdoar logo e essas merdas? Por que eu realmente preciso ir.

— Qual é o seu nome?

— Continue com essas perguntas e eu esfaqueio você agora — ameaçou Quinn num sibilo selvagem.

O Padre ficou em silêncio. Logo depois, contudo, ela pôde ouvi-lo murmurar algumas palavras em latim. As sirenes, que pensara serem imaginárias, tocaram mais altas. Ela engoliu em seco, temendo que a polícia estivesse perto.

— Pronto — disse o homem com a voz vacilante. — Está... salva. P-pode ir.

Ela agradeceu e pulou para fora da cabine. Prendeu a respiração quando as portas de madeira se abriram violentamente.

— Corram — sussurrou para suas pernas ao ver um policial entrar em guarda. Seus olhos procuravam pelo outro lado da capela, o que eu a ela a oportunidade perfeita de correr para os fundos.

Era fácil, pensou. Agachou-se ligeiramente e engatinhou até o altar, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Lançou um olhar à porta e encontrou mais dois policiais vasculhando o local. Precisava sair dali, _rápido_.

— Padre? — chamou um policial fazendo Quinn se sobressaltar. Se não estivesse atenta, teria derrubado uma das imagens dos santos. — Está aí?

_Sim, ele está e ele vai te entregar_, uma voz zombou na cabeça de Quinn. Ela permaneceu agachada rente ao altar, mal se atrevendo a respirar. Um policial estava se aproximando.

Passados longos cinco minutos, o Padre apareceu. Ela não tinha ideia de como, mas ele vinha de seu gabinete do outro lado da igreja. Os olhos deles se encontraram por um terço de segundo. A mensagem era clara: _fuja_.

Ela não perdeu tempo. Focalizou a porta dos fundos entreaberta, empertigou-se e correu até ela, sem saber se os policiais tinham a visto ou não. Também não fazia ideia por que o Padre estava lhe ajudando, mas não iria recusá-la. Quinn sabia mais do que ninguém aproveitar uma oportunidade.

— Ei, o que foi isso? — A voz de um dos policiais ecoou assim que Quinn bateu a porta. — Você ouviu isso, Patrick?

Do lado de fora, Quinn prendeu a respiração. Para sua completa e total infelicidade, estacionara o Beetle na frente da igreja, tendo quase atropelado o letreiro que anunciava as missas. Se não tivesse sido tão burra, talvez a viatura não tivesse parado para investigar a igreja. Tantos erros cometidos em tão pouco tempo... Precisava ter sido mais cuidadosa.

Amaldiçoando sua burrice, ela esgueirou-se pela parede lateral e, escutando o Padre e o policial discutirem em voz alta dentro da capela, chegou às portas enormes da entrada da igreja.

O problema era que Quinn não contava com mais um PM parado olhando seu carro.

* * *

— Quinn, essa foi a maior estupidez que você já fez na vida — disse Santana num tom que mesclava divertimento e decepção.

— Calada — retrucou Quinn entre dentes.

O macacão laranja não lhe cabia bem. Ela sentia falta de suas roupas normais. A comida da prisão era horrorosa; sua colega de cela, então, terrível. O guarda do corredor parecia querer molestá-la toda vez que ela saía para o banho de sol ou as visitas. De fato, Quinn poderia sentir os olhos dele nas suas costas naquele momento.

Tudo isso levava a ela duas conclusões: que deveria ter sido mais esperta e não ter deixado sua arma cair no quarto do garoto que matara e provavelmente não ter ido à igreja um dia depois antes de fugir para qualquer lugar; e que a Penitenciária Estadual de Lima era péssima.

Ela renegara visitas dos pais, dos ex-sogros, de praticamente todo mundo que conhecia — exceto as de Santana. Ela era exatamente o que precisava. O pai dela era o melhor cirurgião da cidade e tinha muitos contatos em sua área de trabalho, que por um acaso era o bairro mais perigoso da cidade. Se conseguisse seduzi-la para ter o que queria...

Não pensava em um advogado — talvez, se o primeiro plano não desse certo. Queria ir embora, fugir de Lima, assim como queria há um mês quando fora presa. Ela não queria andar pelas ruas de Lima sendo taxada como uma assassina, como louca e fugitiva. Quinn iria embora. O México era uma de suas grandes chances, e por isso queria Santana perto dela. Continuaria até a América do Sul, iria até a Patagônia se fosse preciso para nunca mais olhar na cara dos habitantes de Lima.

Contudo, para tudo isso, infelizmente, precisaria de uma parceira. Alguém que desconfiasse de tudo, assim como ela. Alguém que também fosse confiável e leal a ela. Não precisaria somente do pai de Santana, pensou, mas sim da própria garota.

— O que você quer? — perguntou Santana com desdém, sentando na cadeira em frente a Quinn. — Matar outro cara?

Ela riu secamente. Fez um gesto obsceno para Santana sem que os guardas notassem.

— Preciso de ajuda — murmurou Quinn fixando os olhos num ponto acima da cabeça de Santana. — Tenho que sair daqui.

Santana arqueou a sobrancelha.

— E aonde eu entro nisso?

Suspirou, olhando para os lados. O tempo para as visitas estava quase para terminar. Explicou o plano brevemente à garota, que apenas assentia e ouvia com atenção. Ao fim da fala, Santana franziu o cenho e olhou complacente para Quinn.

— Tenho que ir com você? — a garota indagou com a voz trêmula. — Quinn, isso é loucura.

— Santana! — suplicou Quinn. Seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas. — Você sempre disse que queria uma aventura, e essa é uma! Aceite!

O golpe final de Quinn foi agarrar a mão de Santana por cima da mesa. Lágrimas caíam copiosamente — e naquele momento, não sabia dizer se continuavam falsas ou se haviam transformado em verdadeiras. O que sabia era que estava verdadeiramente desesperada. Havia largado os pais e qualquer outro tipo de ajuda. Santana era sua última opção.

— Beleza — disse Santana se desvencilhando do aperto de Quinn, lançando a ela outro olhar de pena. — Falo com meu pai, em três dias estou de volta.

Quinn se permitiu um meio sorriso quando Santana se afastou acompanhada por um dos guardas. _Adeus, Penitenciária Estadual de Lima_, pensou alegre. _Adeus, cidade cheia de perdedores._

* * *

Santana gritou enquanto acelerava o Beetle vermelho pela autoestrada. Quinn, no banco do passageiro, tinha posto a cabeça para fora do carro e sentia o vento fresco do crepúsculo bater em seus cabelos rosados.

A sensação de liberdade ela não conseguiria colocar em palavras. Depois de um mês, duas semanas, três dias e dezessete horas presa em um cafofo lotado de mulheres bizarras e um guarda que queria molestá-la, um pouco de ar puro não lhe faria mal nenhum.

— Pegou minhas coisas? — perguntou à Santana ao pôr a cabeça para dentro do carro.

— Subir no seu quarto foi a coisa mais complicada que já fiz —Santana respondeu, apontando com a cabeça para o banco de trás. — O dinheiro está na maleta. Nossas coisas estão no porta-malas.

Quinn sabia que Santana havia dito "nossas" só para implicar. A perspectiva de ter uma companhia não lhe agradava muito, mas ainda precisava de Santana e de toda sua cara de pau. Afinal, uma garota vagando pela noite sozinha atraía certa atenção, porém duas era menos perigoso.

— Você se lembra do plano? — indagou Quinn.

— Vamos correr até o Tennessee e depois trocar de carro lá — ela disse franzindo a testa e acelerando mais o carro para provar sua fala. Uma placa passou como um borrão. — Fugir para o México com nossos passaportes falsos.

Santana riu de nervoso. Quinn imaginava que ela continuava com o pé atrás sobre tudo. Se ela corresse de volta para Lima na fronteira do México com os EUA, melhor seria. Até por que, Santana tinha uma vida que não fora sujada por um assassinato. Ela tinha uma namorada, pais que a amavam, uma casa... Quinn sentia-se relativamente mal por fazê-la ir.

O rock antigo do rádio no volume máximo era o único som que se fazia ouvir. Suspirou de certa forma aliviada, pois nenhuma viatura ou som de sirene as seguiam. Batucava os dedos no vidro da janela para se distrair, observando a paisagem urbana mudar para rural rapidamente.

O plano tinha dado certo, ela forçava a se lembrar enquanto dava um sorriso. Estava fugindo de Lima, de sua vida. Ela tinha conseguido o apoio do pai de Santana e iria recomeçar tudo longe de Ohio, longe da cidadezinha que jamais ligou para sua importância. A sorte que tivera ainda era inacreditável.

— Você não vai contar? — Santana quebrou o silêncio, acanhada. — Como e por que você o matou?

Assentiu depois de um tempo. Se ela seria sua companheira para a vida, achava mais que justo que soubesse o porquê daquela confusão toda. Inspirou fundo, revendo toda a cena do assassinato na cabeça, e começou sua história.

* * *

_As fotos rasgadas jaziam pelo chão. Ela não queria saber de mais nada daquele garoto estúpido. Ele a traíra, a deixara na mão diversas vezes e jamais respondia suas ligações no horário certo. Aquela era a última vez que ele insultaria pessoas, que trataria todo mundo como babacas sem se desculpar mais tarde._

_Ela o mataria._

_Estava tudo planejado havia semanas. Os dois ainda saíam, então seria fácil entrar na casa dele. A arma do crime, a situação, tudo estava estrategicamente pronto. Só precisava esperar. As costas doíam de ficar no carro espiando por três horas seguidas, mas era necessário. Ao ver o garoto entrando em casa com mais uma de suas garotas, resolveu que era hora de agir._

_Abriu a porta com um grampo (a única coisa útil que ele havia lhe ensinado) e entrou sorrateiramente. Revirando os olhos, pôde ouvir os gemidos altos e bizarros dele. Escondeu no armário de casacos ao lado da porta de entrada e esperou. Conhecendo o garoto, tinha certeza de que não levaria muito tempo até que a acompanhante fosse embora._

_Enquanto esperava, ficou observando os casacos empoeirados do armário, se perguntando quando a mãe dele os tirara pela última vez. A forma de um deles sugerira que fazia muito tempo que eles não saíam durante o inverno. Olhar os casacos a distraía da frieza dos movimentos que estava prestes a fazer._

— _Tchau!_

_Inclusive sua voz lhe irritava. Arrepiou-se em meio aos casacos, e se vangloriou por ser a pessoa que finalmente mataria aquele idiota. Ela esperou os passos dele voltar a subir as escadas para sair do armário. Espiou o corredor vazio para ter certeza se seria seguro segui-lo. Ele era o único na casa. Perfeito._

_À passos lentos, conseguiu finalmente chegar ao segundo andar, onde o garoto se encontrava em seu quarto, assistindo, pelo som que ela identificou, pornografia. Revirou os olhos, puxando o gatilho da arma e sorrindo ao ouvir o filme parar._

_Escutou-o engolir em seco, tirar os lençóis por cima de seu corpo e se levantar, pronto para procurar a origem do barulho. Entrou antes que saísse. Ele arregalou os olhos para sua expressão, e logo depois notou a arma em suas mãos. O garoto prendeu a respiração, erguendo os braços, assustado._

— _Q-quinn — o garoto gaguejou, olhando para baixo e vendo que estava nu. — O que está fazendo aqui?_

_Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, dando um sorriso escárnio. Recuou-o até a cama, onde caiu sentado, ainda olhando apavorado para a pistola. Não se aguentou e soltou uma gargalhada maléfica._

— _O que você quer? — o garoto repetiu a pergunta, aterrorizado, na fraca tentativa de parecer mais forte que ela._

"_Era onde se enganava," pensou. _Ninguém_ era mais forte que ela._

— _Eu sentirei sua falta — confessou, dando de ombros. — Tenho certeza de que algumas pessoas também._

_Ele abriu a boca, mas jamais soube o que o garoto queria dizer. O tiro fez um estrondo altíssimo; o repuxão da pistola quase fez ela cair. Quando conseguiu controlar o que acontecia com si, notou que o garoto caíra para trás, olhando aterrorizado para o seu peito, passando a mão cheia de sangue por ele._

_Ela deu um passo para frente. O lado bom queria ajudar. O lado mal, no entanto, não permitiu. Não sentiu quando deixou a pistola cair no chão polidamente limpo do quarto dele. Seu lado mal queria fugir. O lado bem, contudo, queria perdão pelo que fizera._

_Ele deu um último suspiro, a mão que tentava estancar o sangue do peito caiu ao seu lado sem movimento. Estava morto. Ela prendeu a respiração. A luta dentro de sua cabeça ainda era grande. Por um lado, se arrependia e queria perdão. Por outro, estava rindo malignamente._

_Sem se importar em pegar a arma caída no chão, Quinn Fabray correu pelas escadas rapidamente, deixando a porta de entrada aberta ao sair e o corpo de Finn Hudson estirado em sua cama._

* * *

— Deixou a arma?! — Santana exclamou assim que Quinn terminou de contar a história. — Eu achava que você era mais inteligente, Fabray.

Quinn revirou os olhos.

— O maldito do meu lado bom não me deixou pensar direito — a garota retrucou em voz baixa.

— E você _tem_ lado bom?

A pergunta ficou no ar sem resposta. Ela adoraria dizer uns bons palavrões para Santana, sobre como havia ido pedir perdão ao Padre da igreja de Lima antes da sua fracassada fuga, mas a garota também era cabeça dura. Zombaria dela para sempre.

— Só dirija, por favor — pediu Quinn, ajeitando o banco para que pudesse deitar, mesmo que desconfortavelmente. — Eu quero chegar a Memphis logo.

Santana bufou. Ela se prendeu mais ao assento do carro ao ver a velocidade em que o carro estava. Recostou a cabeça no braço do banco e fechou os olhos. Na rapidez com que Santana dirigia, estariam voando dali a pouco. Ela deixou-se cair no mundo de sonhos e imaginação que havia perdido ao ser presa.

* * *

— Acorda. — Santana sacudiu o corpo de Quinn com violência. — Anda Fabray, vai logo ao banheiro para podermos continuar.

Espreguiçou-se o quanto pode no banco do carro sem que socasse Santana na cara. Mordeu o lábio, abrindo os olhos com dificuldade. Ela acabou por achar uma latina bem próxima de seu rosto, fixando-lhe um olhar feroz. Engoliu em seco e se empertigou.

— Vá ao banheiro, inútil. — Santana apontou para fora do carro. Quinn virou-se e notou o pequeno posto de gasolina onde pararam. Ela torceu o nariz para a sujeira do local.

Mas entre um banheiro sujo e nojento e a expressão assassina de Santana, Quinn sempre preferiria o banheiro. Em razão disso, ela abriu a porta do carro e saiu, observando o ambiente calmo dentro da loja de conveniência do posto.

Entrou, perguntou aonde o banheiro se encontrava ao atendente (um velho de no mínimo cem anos) e sumiu para os fundos da loja. Ela xingou Santana mentalmente inúmeras vezes por ter parado num lugar tão imundo quanto àquele enquanto sentava no vaso sanitário e fazia o que precisava fazer.

Terminando no banheiro, Quinn voltou à frente e ouviu o velho, e possivelmente louco, dizer que precisava comprar algo. Rolou os olhos e começou a contar o dinheiro que tinha nos bolsos da calça, procurando por dentre as prateleiras velhas alguma coisa que lhe interessasse.

Achou alguns pacotes de balinhas de goma e outras de caramelo na última prateleira, a mais perto da porta de entrada. De longe, podia ver Santana acenando para que andasse mais rápido. Ignorou a garota completamente enquanto se encaminhava ao balcão onde se encontrava o velho atendente.

— _E agora, direto da Penitenciária Estadual de Lima, o repórter..._

Os olhos de Quinn focaram imediatamente na televisão. Prendeu a respiração; o velho também olhava a TV, mas parecia alheio à tudo. Passava os sacos de balinhas com uma lentidão que estressou Quinn.

—_... Sim, confirmando as novas notícias: houve, sim, uma fuga em massa dos presos da Ala Feminina da Penitenciária. _— O repórter disse em tom urgente; Quinn arregalou ainda mais os olhos. — _E pelo pouco que se sabe, um dos detentos estava encabeçando a fuga. A garota tem dezesseis anos e foi vista pela última vez em um Beetle vermelho, junto de outra garota na mesma média de idade. Seu nome é..._

— São seis dólares, garota — ele disse, sorrindo bondosamente a Quinn. — Seu nome é...?

— Rachel — disse Quinn sem pensar, entregando as moedas e as notas amassadas na mão.

Infelizmente, no momento em que Quinn entregou as notas a ele, o velho lançou um olhar desatento à televisão. Mais infelizmente ainda foi a foto dela que apareceu no exato momento em que os olhos do velho lerdo focalizaram a TV. As mãos de Quinn tremiam violentamente; e do lado de fora, Santana continuava esperando.

— Ei... — O velho tirou o dinheiro da mão suada de Quinn, olhou para a televisão explicando o assassinato de Finn Hudson e a fuga das presidiárias, todas as matérias mostrando uma gigante foto de Quinn Fabray como plano de fundo. — Aquela é você.

Quinn não pensou, só agiu: tirou a pistola que havia conseguido durante a fuga da prisão com a garota menos aterrorizante e apontou-a para o velho.

— Se por acaso... — começou ela, sentindo a arma tremer na sua mão — você contar para alguém que passei por aqui e eu ser pega, juro que volto aqui e te mato. Entendeu?

O velho sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente. Ela, contudo, manteve-se em guarda. Apontou para a caixa registradora e disse:

— Passa a grana.

Ela conteve uma risada ao observar o homem se atrapalhar todo com o pouco dinheiro que a caixa possuía. Entregou as notas de vinte e dez para a garota, que contou rapidamente o dinheiro. Ela acenou com a cabeça para o velho, sorrindo.

— Obrigada — disse ela, pegando os pacotes de balas no balcão e saindo da loja de conveniência, tentando enfiar a arma na parte de trás da calça para que Santana não a visse.

— Puta merda, Fabray! — exclamou Santana assim que entrou no carro. — Você demorou pra caralho!

— Acho que deveríamos ir embora — Quinn sugeriu, abrindo um dos pacotes de doce e enfiando duas balinhas na boca. Jogou algumas a Santana. Percebeu que ainda estava com as notas de dinheiro na mão e colocou-as em um dos bolsos da calça.

— Por quê?

— Acabei de assaltá-los.

Santana virou-se para ela num misto de incredulidade e medo.

— Ficou louca?! Quinn, você está _fugindo_, não pode fazer isso e...

— Só acelere, Lopez, acho que o velho está ligando para a polícia!

Bufando irritada, Santana pisou outra vez no pedal do acelerador, dando um cavalo de pau no meio da calçada e seguindo pela estrada.

* * *

No dia seguinte pela parte da tarde, chegaram à Memphis. Quinn queria procurar algum hotel para que Santana e ela pudessem descansar, mas a outra declarara que poderiam ser reconhecidas e tudo iria pelos ares.

— Mas, se vamos trocar esse carro, teremos que nos socializar — retrucou Quinn pensativa. — Ou seja...

— Foda-se — murmurou Santana, vencida.

Ela começou a olhar as placas atentamente à procura de algum hotel barato, o que gerou mais outra discussão entre as duas. Quinn queria utilizar o dinheiro roubado da loja de conveniência do posto na saída de Cincinnati, porém Santana continuava achando que deveriam queimá-lo e livrá-lo de todo o mal idiota que Quinn já causara.

Santana ainda tinha um pouco de respeito e pena em relação aos outros, Quinn pensou enquanto observava a motorista xingar algumas pessoas no trânsito louco da cidade. Àquela altura, ela já não tinha lado bom ou mal. Era só uma mistura terrível onde o mal sempre vencia. Ela não tinha tempo para se sentir mal pelo velho que assaltara oitocentos quilômetros atrás. O mundo de Quinn dava voltas, e quem ficasse preso no passado perderia algumas coisas importantes da vida no futuro.

— Esse parece bom — comentou Quinn quando se aproximaram de um pequeno motel já no finalzinho de Memphis.

— Você me promete não matar ou assaltar alguém? — perguntou Santana mordazmente.

— Prometo. — Ela levantou a mão direita e fez um gesto contra o peito, como se estivesse passando uma garra sobre ele.

Santana riu. O primeiro riso que dava em dias, Quinn sabia.

— Talvez nós possamos ficar nos Estados Unidos — disse Santana de modo acanhado após o check-in no motel e caindo em uma das camas confortáveis do quarto. O jantar seria servido dali a pouco, e Quinn não poderia estar mais animada: cansara de comer balinhas. — Você podia arrumar sua ficha, viveríamos numa cidadezinha no interior. Ninguém nos reconheceria.

Quinn, que deitara de barriga para cima em outra cama, sorriu. Ela havia pensado nisso também. Tinha planos para si antes de matar Finn Hudson. Exceto que, ao contrário da amiga, ela sempre desconfiou que seu futuro não fosse ser completamente brilhante.

Ela tirava boas notas no colégio, era uma boa aluna. Participava de quase todo clube que aparecia na sua frente e era uma das líderes de torcida mais importantes do colégio. Ela não poderia desejar mais nada para sua vida se tornar mais perfeita.

Contudo, Quinn queria mais. Ela sempre queria mais. O lado mal dela sempre surgia nessas situações. Matara Finn Hudson por vergonha de ser chamada de chifruda, por vingança. Assaltara o homem do posto, pois queria sentir-se poderosa. Fugira da prisão apenas para provar aos outros que continuava sendo ameaçadora.

Naquele quarto com Santana, sua melhor amiga desde o primário, todas as suas desconfianças sobre o mundo desapareciam. Ela nunca havia aprendido a confiar nas pessoas, mas Santana... Era uma relação bizarra e mútua. Ela sabia que a garota não confiava nela, e vice-versa. Era, sinceramente, o que mais adorava nela.

— É... — respondeu Quinn. — E também poderíamos morar com Brittany. Nós trabalharíamos e levantaríamos o dinheiro para tudo. Nós viveríamos naquela cidade para sempre.

Brittany era a namorada de Santana e talvez a única pessoa que a garota gostava mais de Quinn e xingar os outros em espanhol. Ela era uma menina muito fofa que completava o trio poderoso que caminhava pela McKinley usando os uniformes das Cheerios. Quinn se perguntava por que Santana não havia trazido a garota para que pudessem fugir.

— Eu sei que fazem apenas dois dias, mas eu sinto falta dela — a garota confessou, jogando o celular para cima e tentando apanhá-lo no ar. — Queria poder ligar para ela.

— Por que não a trouxe?

— Ela é o amor em forma de ser humano, não se encaixaria com a gente. — A garota não pegou o celular a tempo e o objeto caiu no seu abdômen. — Mas eu disse que voltaria.

Quinn emitiu um ruído estranho. Sabia — e até queria — que ela fosse embora e a deixasse sozinha. Mas ouvi-la dizer que queria voltar a Lima em um tom tão desesperado doía. Elas eram companheiras, porra. Uma só deixaria a outra quando a tarefa estivesse completa.

O jantar foi anunciado e Quinn esqueceu por um momento de ser completamente sentimental para sair do quarto e comer um bom prato com bife e batatas fritas.

Com a identidade falsa, Quinn pediu algumas doses de uísque; Santana preferiu cerveja. Depois de estar um tanto mais alegre, subiu os degraus (que parecia ter sido multiplicados magicamente) abraçada à Santana e cantando alguns versos de algum rock dos anos '60 que não conhecia até aquele exato momento.

— Ei! — Quinn chamou um casal que ia à direção contrária delas, colocando todo seu peso em cima da amiga. — Tomem cuidado, ok? Eu matei meu namorado por que ele me estava traindo...

O casal olhou para Santana de olhos arregalados.

— Por favor, apenas ignorem — pediu ela, lançando um olhar de puro desgosto à Quinn. Os dois assentiram e andaram velozmente para longe. Ela apertou mais a cintura da garota com o braço direito e abriu a porta do quarto com um chute mal dado.

Jogou Quinn na cama mais próxima enquanto a garota celebrava algum tipo de esporte bizarro que estava passando na televisão ligada. Soltou um suspiro cansado e tirou uma toalha dentro da mochila, louca por um bom banho quente.

Quinn continuou assistindo ao jogo, os olhos mal se aguentando abertos. Ela deitava-se com os pés na cabeceira da cama e, sempre que os balançava, batia-os terrivelmente nela. Os braços se estendiam até o chão, brincando distraidamente com o carpete sujo.

— Porra, Quinn... — xingou Santana ao sair do banheiro apenas de calcinha e sutiã, enxugando os cabelos negros na toalha. — Quando você vai parar com essa loucura?

— _Nós somos todos loucos aqui... _— murmurou Quinn, citando o seu livro favorito, _Alice no País das Maravilhas_ e adormecendo quase no mesmo instante.

* * *

— Ai, minha cabeça — reclamou Quinn enquanto passava por dentre os carros da concessionária, deixando que Santana escolhesse o que devia comprar.

— Acho bem feito — revidou Santana dando de ombros e parando ao lado de um carro preto que Quinn não identificou o modelo. — O que acha desse?

— Ótimo — respondeu a garota, prensando a mão direita contra a testa para tentar amenizar a dor, não dando muito certo.

— Bom dia, senhoritas! — cumprimentou um vendedor animado e com uma voz irritantemente alegre. — Estão procurando algum modelo e cor específicos?

— Queremos um rápido, que não gaste tanta gasolina e que custe menos que aquele ali — Santana apontou para o Beetle estacionado na calçada, para virar-se novamente ao vendedor. — Consegue achar um?

O homem abriu a boca e a fechou várias vezes. Quinn sentiu uma pontada de dor na cabeça, prometendo nunca mais beber uísque outra vez na vida. Eram quase duas horas da tarde de uma terça-feira quente em Memphis, elas haviam passado tempo demais no hotel dormindo e se curando da ressaca da noite anterior — o que na verdade significava apenas Quinn.

— Me interessei por este aqui — Santana continuou ao ver que o lojista não esboçara ainda nenhuma reação. Apontou para o carro preto que mostrara à Quinn antes. — Modelo e preço, por favor.

O vendedor franziu a testa, provavelmente se perguntando como uma garota bonita como aquela queria vendendo um Beetle seminovo e comprando qualquer lataria velha da concessionária.

— É um Riviera '64... — ele disse após recuperar o poder da fala. — Ele custa quinze mil dólares, mas eu não entendo por que querem...

— Não é pra entender — Quinn grunhiu atrás de Santana.

— Aquele Beetle custa trinta e quatro mil — o vendedor disse um pouco aterrorizado. — Não posso voltar dezenove mil dólares! Não existe uma lei para fazer isso com menores ou...?

Ele começou a falar consigo mesmo e deu a volta, deixando Quinn e Santana sozinhas. Quinn passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos e olhou-o, estranhando o comportamento do vendedor. Obviamente, o homem chamaria o gerente para resolver aquela situação.

— Vão puxar a lista do carro — falou Santana pelo canto da boca. — Vão saber quem você é e vão nos prender!

Quinn revirou os olhos. O medo de Santana, às vezes, chegava ser engraçado.

— Relaxa, tá no nome do meu pai — ela murmurou, encostando a cabeça no ombro da garota. — Existem três milhões de resultados para o sobrenome Fabray no Google, eles nunca notariam as semelhanças.

— Mas eles precisarão da confirmação do seu pai para...

Santana não terminou a frase. O vendedor voltara acompanhado pelo gerente da loja. Ele sorriu às garotas e as cumprimentou com um sorriso, apertando firmemente suas mãos.

— Senhoritas, meu nome é John — disse o gerente usando o tom animado que o outro previamente usara e que fazia a cabeça de Quinn doer ainda mais. — Ouvi que pode haver um problema aqui. Qual seria?

— Nós queremos o Riviera e daremos o Beetle como pagamento — resumiu Quinn, saindo de trás de Santana e postando ao lado dela.

— Com seus garantidos lucros, entendi. — John assentiu virando para o outro homem, a expressão confusa. — E por que elas não podem ter isso?

O lojista cochichou algo em tom urgente no ouvido do chefe. John balançou a cabeça novamente, murmurando palavras sem sentido para Quinn. Ela e Santana se entreolharam, confusas.

— Ora, isso é bobagem. — John abanou a mão displicentemente. — Vamos garotas, vamos entrando.

* * *

Santana se dobrava no banco espaçoso do passageiro de tanto rir. Ela parou por um momento, enxugou as lágrimas e cometeu o terrível erro de encarar Quinn ao seu lado. Caiu na risada novamente.

— Eles são _tão_ idiotas — Santana finalmente conseguiu comentar enquanto Quinn continuava rindo. — Quero dizer, quem acreditaria em uma bobagem daquelas?

— Pelo jeito, os dois — respondeu Quinn, ficando repentinamente séria e encarando a estrada com determinação.

Eram quase quatro horas da tarde e o carro comprado pelas duas em Memphis chegava a Pine Bluff, no Arkansas, com Santana e Quinn ainda rindo tragicamente do que acontecera na concessionária.

Quinn não acreditava que o gerente da loja fora tão estúpido em trocar o Riviera pelo Beetle sem perguntar por mais nada a não ser seu nome. O poder de persuasão dela o convencera também de que estava namorando Santana, o que na verdade era o maior motivo de risada.

Passar um tempo divertido com Santana realmente havia ajudado a garota a se recuperar da ressaca da noite anterior. Ocasionalmente, a cabeça doía, em parte por causa do barulho que suas tralhas faziam no porta-malas, mas tudo parecia bem mais vivo. Ela estava dirigindo nos últimos quarentas quilômetros e somente pararia quando elas tivessem tão cansadas a ponto de poder dormir ao volante — e considerando os olhos entreabertos de Quinn, não seria muito tempo.

— Quando você vai querer parar? — indagou Quinn. O som de sua risada fora substituído pelo volume alto do toca-fitas.

— Daqui a uma hora, mais ou menos — respondeu Santana com um bocejo, deitando a cabeça no encosto do banco. — Achei que você ia dirigir a noite inteira. Chegar ao México mais rapidamente.

— Eu também — disse Quinn, trocando de marcha e acelerando mais um pouco. — Mas...

Quinn se deteve. Mordeu o lábio e olhou de relance para Santana, de olhos fechados e ronronando calmamente. Ela deu um meio sorriso e voltou a se ocupar com a estrada pouco movimentada.

A razão pela qual ela não queria estar no México, se preparando e fugindo para a América do Sul logo era porque — _droga!_ — se apegara a Santana. A convivência com a amiga nunca fora tão próxima, por que a garota sempre andava mais com Brittany do que com ela; Quinn nunca se sentiu tão feliz por ter a proximidade de um ser humano. Na maioria das vezes, o gato de Brittany era quem lhe fazia companhia enquanto as duas davam seus amassos. Quinn não queria se desfazer de Santana.

— Mas o quê? — perguntou Santana, fazendo Quinn sobressaltar; pensava que a garota estava dormindo.

— Nada — murmurou a garota, aumentando o volume do rádio e não ouvindo os apelos de Santana para saber o que não queria dizer.

A próxima hora passou silenciosa entre as duas, somente o rádio se fazia ouvir. Quinn dirigia tranquilamente, às vezes lançando olhares de esguelha a uma Santana estirada no banco do passageiro dormindo. Ouvir seus roncos altos lhe fazia dar algumas risadinhas.

Uma cidadezinha surgiu no horizonte ao mesmo tempo em que o Sol se punha. Ela sacudiu Santana violentamente para poder acordá-la; a garota deu um salto tão grande que bateu a cabeça no teto do carro.

— Seu ronco é uma gracinha — comentou Quinn maldosa — Britt é uma menina de sorte.

— Maldita Fabray — ela murmurou, coçando a cabeça no lugar onde batera. — O que você quer?

_Viver viajando com você para sempre_, uma voz disse na cabeça de Quinn. A garota arregalou os olhos, assustada, encarando a si mesma no retrovisor do carro e quase atropelando uma velhinha que atravessa a autoestrada cegamente.

— Ei, Fabray! — exclamou Santana com uma risada ao ver Quinn se contorcer toda contra o volante para se desviar da mulher, que saíra gritando pelo asfalto. — Tome cuidado. Por que me acordou?

— Vamos parar aqui — ela disse, sem mais explicações. Santana assentiu, voltando a se aconchegar no banco do Riviera e fechando os olhos.

— Ache um hotel logo, então.

Quinn assentiu sem realmente ouvir. Lá se ia outro dia de viagem com Santana Lopez e tudo o que Quinn conseguia pensar não era no "quando chegar lá", mas sim no "durante ir para lá", que, na verdade, estava se tornando mais divertido que tudo mais que planejara.

Matar Finn Hudson havia sido uma grande estupidez, mesmo que fosse um favor para o mundo, e fugir da prisão também tinha sido um erro. Quinn, no entanto, não se arrependia de nenhum deles. Estar com Santana praticamente anulava todos esses acontecimentos.

Odiaria ter que admitir, mas talvez estivesse tendo sentimentos para com alguém que não fosse de puro ódio ou desgosto. Sua mãe sempre dizia que sua alma gêmea viria na hora e situação totalmente inesperadas. Pois bem, ali estava. Santana Lopez era sua maldita cara metade. Não de uma maneira sexual — até por que mexer com a garota de Brittany era um erro mortal —, mas sim da maneira mais pura e de perfeita amizade.

— Aqui, olha só — apontou Santana, novamente de olhos abertos, para um letreiro que brilhava em meio ao crepúsculo.

Quinn concordou com um murmúrio, tirando o negócio de almas gêmeas da cabeça. Desviou da autoestrada e entrou na primeira curva, estacionando quase na portaria do hotel. Ela pisou no freio e colocou o Riviera em uma das vagas livres do pátio.

Deixou que Santana pegasse sua bolsa e engoliu em seco: a arma furtada estava ali. Quinn não sabia se a amiga notara o peso extra, mas não comentou nada. Se Santana descobrisse que mantinha uma arma na bolsa, ela estaria mais morta que Finn Hudson.

— Boa noite — cumprimentou o atendente com um sorriso falso. Ele lançou um olhar questionador para as mãos dadas das garotas. — Quarto com uma cama apenas?

Quinn franziu a testa e soltou-se de Santana, corando.

— _Duas_ camas, por favor — pediu enquanto a outra murmurava sobre como ninguém mais podia andar de mãos dadas nos dias de hoje.

— Tudo bem — o homem disse, arqueando a sobrancelha para as garotas e digitando algo que não identificou. — O quarto 216 está livre. — Ele pegou as chaves embaixo do balcão e entregou a ela com outro sorriso falso. — Espero que tenham uma boa estadia.

Santana agradeceu com um sorriso amarelo, puxando Quinn pela cintura e subindo as escadas do hotel. Ela ficou surpresa com a reação da garota, mas não reclamou. Porém, ao chegarem ao segundo andar, Santana logo se soltou dela, prendendo mais a bolsa de Quinn junto ao corpo.

— 216 — Santana disse olhando para a porta de um dos últimos quartos do andar. Estendeu a mão pedindo a chave. — Você vá buscar nossas coisas no carro.

Ela, sem escolha, entregou o chaveiro a Santana e deu meia volta. Chegando ao Riviera, ela pegou rapidamente as malas no porta-malas e trancou o carro, olhando para os lados e notando o movimento lerdo da rodovia ali perto.

Quinn voltou para dentro do hotel, andando distraidamente até o olhar se pregar na televisão acima das mesinhas da recepção. Prendeu a respiração e ouviu atentamente o que o noticiário tinha a dizer.

— _A polícia do Estado de Ohio continua não tendo pistas sobre a fuga dos detentos em Lima. Sabe-se somente que a líder do grupo, uma garota de dezesseis anos chamada Quinn Fabray, encontra-se em fuga pelos Estados Unidos. Sua última parada foi em..._

— Você vai ver? — Uma garota, mais ou menos da mesma idade de Quinn, perguntou a ela, a testa franzida e com o controle remoto na mão.

— N-não — Quinn se forçou a gaguejar, quase deixando cair uma das malas de Santana. — E-eu vou ver no meu quarto, obrigada.

A garota deu um sorriso e assentiu, mudando do noticiário para um programa de talk-show qualquer. Quinn ajeitou as malas por baixo do braço e subiu, veloz, as escadas, as risadas da garota ficando para trás.

Abrindo a porta do quarto 216, no entanto, encontrou uma cena que fez seu coração doer: Santana segurava em uma mão sua bolsa de viagem e na outra, fixando o olhar terrivelmente em sua direção, a arma que Quinn furtara de um dos detentos.

— Quinn... — chamou Santana, ainda olhando para a pistola. — O que _isto_ está fazendo aqui?

— Nada — respondeu ela temerosa, fechando a porta do quarto e jogando as malas no chão.

— Ah, é? — Santana disse friamente.

Quinn sabia da explosão que viria a seguir, então só esperou. No segundo seguinte, Santana atirou a arma e a bolsa no chão, avançando furiosamente para Quinn, chegando tão perto dela que seus narizes se tocavam.

— Onde arranjou a arma?

— Na prisão, durante a confusão da fuga — respondeu Quinn, se desviando dos olhos castanhos e furiosos da amiga.

— Por que não me falou?

— Você me obrigaria a livrar-me dela.

Quinn não conseguia evitar em jogar as respostas na cara dela, a garota tinha um poder de persuasão extraordinário. Seu tom perigoso, a respiração acelerada, seus olhos gritando "estou decepcionada, porra" eram doloridos demais para Quinn aguentar.

— Foi com ela que você assaltou a loja de conveniência, não foi? — perguntou Santana, a voz agora hesitante e se afastando um pouco de Quinn.

Quinn apenas soltou um suspiro. Santana empurrou-a para longe começando a andar em círculos pelo quarto.

A cabeça de Quinn voltou a doer, mas ao contrário da dor de uma hora antes, não era sintomas de ressaca. Demorou a perceber que era pela reprovação de Santana que estava se sentindo mal.

Santana permanecia xingando e gritando com ela por causa de suas coisas estúpidas que havia feito nos últimos dias, mostrando todos os erros que não notara terrivelmente expostos na sua frente sem que percebesse.

— EU JÁ ENTENDI! — exclamou Quinn acuada na parede pelos gritos da amiga. — Porra.

— Se você entendeu, então o que estamos fazendo aqui?! Por que estamos no Arkansas se você já sacou seus erros?! Por que você não tá presa?!

— Eu já perdi perdão, não há mais nada que posso fazer! — disse Quinn indignada, finalmente se afastando da parede.

Santana parou de circular pelo quarto e a encarou, pasma.

— Pediu _perdão_?

— É... Eu fui presa quando saía da igreja, o que diabos você acha que eu estava fazendo?

Santana não respondeu e caiu na cama com o rosto virado para o colchão, soltando um urro de raiva. Quinn abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando achar o que dizer, mas acabou por permanecer quieta, se arrastar pela parede do quarto e cair sentada no chão.

A pistola estava a poucos metros dela; Quinn queria pegá-la, sem nenhuma razão aparente. Ela só queria ter ela nas mãos: dava-lhe uma gostosa sensação de poder. Quinn olhou para a amiga, que continuava com o rosto enfiado nos travesseiros, e estendeu o braço, engatinhando pelo carpete em busca da arma. Antes que pudesse pegá-la, entretanto, Santana estava de pé na sua frente, olhando-a de modo superior.

Quinn ofegou e se afastou, encolhendo outra vez contra a maldita parede. Os olhos de Santana brilhavam de fúria. Sua expressão mudou, depois, para uma mais calma, quase deprimida. Ela agachou e fitou os olhos de Quinn; a garota podia ver as lágrimas formarem.

— O que nós estamos fazendo, Quinnie? — perguntou Santana, sentando ao lado da garota, puxando o braço dela para si e deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. — O que _você_ está fazendo?

— Eu não vou voltar — anunciou Quinn sem hesitar, sentindo as lágrimas quentes de Santana em seu ombro. Seu tom de voz era duro e não havia expressão em seu rosto. Compaixão nunca tinha sido o forte dela. — Nem presa, nem morta, nem nada. Eu não piso mais em Lima.

Santana apenas se aconchegou mais em Quinn. Ficaram minutos sem dizer uma palavra, a respiração de Santana se acalmando após seu acesso de fúria. Quinn somente estava temendo o pior vindo da garota ao seu lado; conhecia Santana o bastante para saber que a notícia ruim viria depois da tempestade e do arco-íris.

— Então eu acho que as coisas ficarão meio dividas a partir daqui — Santana disse num sussurro.

Quinn não soube responder. Seus olhos arderam em lágrimas; ela ouvia Santana assuar o nariz em seu blusão. Quinn não queria largá-la, não queria fugir mais. O que mais desejava no momento era acordar no dia seguinte ainda estudando na McKinley High, ainda andando ao lado de Santana e Brittany nos corredores como se reinassem a escola. Ela, mesmo que não admitisse totalmente, ainda queria ter Finn Hudson.

Mas ela não podia. Quinn nunca imaginou isso, mas talvez — um pequeno e muito improvável talvez — ela estivesse arrependida de tudo. A sua maldita amizade, que no começo era completamente intencional e planejada, com Santana havia lhe transformado inteiramente.

Ela não ligava para os pais por que ninguém na sua família dava a mínima para o que tinha a dizer. Sua irmã mais velha era uma vadia que roubava suas bonecas da Barbie. Finn Hudson era um dos garotos mais babacas que tivera a infelicidade de conhecer. Suas únicas amigas eram Santana e Brittany, mas sempre se sentia meio deslocada entre as duas.

A viagem, entretanto, mudara toda a percepção que tinha antes. Poderia ser somente dois dias — dois longos e cansativos dias —, mas a visão que a garota tinha de amizade, arrependimento e, principalmente, vingança, haviam mudado. E talvez — mais outro amaldiçoado talvez — ela finalmente tivesse aprendido a amar alguém.

— Se você fugir agora, eu não posso ir com você. Vou voltar para Lima, ficar com Brittany. — Santana se desvencilhou dela e sentou na cama, recolhendo suas malas no chão. — Cumprir minha pena com os Estados Unidos da América. Sabe — ela começou a dizer, observando a garota sentada perto da porta —, se você se entregar, talvez ganhe uns anos livres.

— Eu matei um cara e fugi da prisão num espaço de pouco mais de um mês. — Quinn sorriu amargamente. — Não acho que conseguirei alguma coisa.

Santana parou em frente à porta, carregando a mochila no ombro direito. Ergueu os olhos para ela, perdida. Ela não podia acreditar que a melhor amiga estava indo embora. Era por isso que não gostava de ficar com as pessoas: elas sempre a deixariam na mão de alguma forma.

— Tchau — murmurou Santana, a voz trêmula, a mão segurando a maçaneta com firmeza. Abaixou-se e beijou a testa de Quinn — Vejo você por aí.

* * *

Santana preenchia os formulários para enviá-los às universidades que desejava entrar. A mesa da cozinha estava lotada de papéis. Brittany a observava atentamente, acariciando com os pés as pernas da namorada por baixo da mesa.

A televisão estava ligada, mas jazia esquecida por conta da última sessão de amassos das duas, fazia poucos minutos. Seus cabelos ainda estavam desgrenhados e toda vez que olhava para Brittany, enrubescia fortemente. No entanto, antes de começar a pôr seu nome no formulário de Yale, ela ouviu algo da TV que lhe chamou a atenção.

— _Hoje completa um ano da famosa fuga da Penitenciária Estadual de Lima_ — uma repórter dizia na chamada do noticiário. Ela arregalou os olhos e procurou o controle da TV, pedindo para que Brittany ficasse quieta. — _Comandada por uma adolescente de 16 anos, que havia matado seu namorado a sangue frio um mês antes, a fuga ainda causa mistério aos policiais da pequena cidade. Confira no próximo bloco a reportagem completa._

— Já faz um ano? — perguntou-se Santana, pousando a caneta sobre a mesa. — Uau...

Os dois dias que passara fugindo da polícia com Quinn às vezes retornava à sua mente como um furacão, deixando-lhe várias emoções. Ela nunca sofrera e tivera tanta adrenalina correndo por suas veias em tão poucas horas.

Quinn era completamente maluca, mas Santana nunca a julgou por matar aquele idiota (ela teria feito se tivesse coragem o bastante). Definitivamente, fora o espírito assassino dela que as tinham separado. Santana achava que poderia aguentar Quinn Fabray roubando durante a viagem, mas estava terrivelmente errada. Quinn era intensa e mortal demais para ela.

Ao voltar para Lima, depois de uma viagem de três dias dentro de um ônibus fedendo horrivelmente a peixe, estava sendo aguardada para prestar depoimento sobre a amiga. Fiel até a morte, não contou quando foi que Quinn havia parado pela última vez e nem qual era sua próxima parada. Em razão disso, pegou mais um mês de cadeia do que sua pena previra (inicialmente era de dois meses).

Santana não recebia notícias dela há mais ou menos seis meses, quando pegara uma última reportagem sobre o paradeiro de Quinn e a fuga da prisão. O noticiário queria entrevistá-la, mas seus pais não lhe permitiram, dizendo que a exposição prejudicaria suas intenções de ir a uma universidade. Porém, Santana presumia que ela estivesse andando pelo país, talvez até seguindo seu plano de ir para o México.

— _O paradeiro de Quinn Fabray possui tantas novidades quanto tínhamos há cinco meses, quando ela foi vista pela última vez, andando calmamente em uma cidade dos Texas_ — informou a repórter assim que o noticiário voltara. Santana estreitou os olhos e reparou que a mulher estava no quintal da família Fabray. — _Os pais da garota, que admitem não ter notícias dela desde a fuga, vivem agora calmamente. Eles não esperam mais que a senhorita Fabray volte para casa após tanto tempo._

Brittany desligou a televisão ao ver os olhos de Santana encher de lágrimas. Afagou sua mão delicadamente, dando um sorriso bondoso.

— Você sente falta dela? — perguntou Brittany inocentemente, os olhos pregados em Santana.

— Mais da aventura — a outra admitiu, enxugando as lágrimas. Ela riu estupidamente e balançou a cabeça, respondendo a pergunta de uma forma mais própria: — Todos os dias.

— Ela está bem, acredite em mim — disse Brittany, balançando a mão de modo displicente. — Quinn Fabray? Ela matou um cara, aposto que não há nada que ela não consiga fazer.

Santana engoliu em seco, não respondendo. Havia uma coisa que Quinn não era capaz de fazer. Uma única e pequena coisa, que Santana sempre achara que a deixava muito irritada. Pelo menos, pensava que ela não era capaz de fazer nos dois dias antes da viagem. Como sempre, no entanto, Quinn Fabray surpreendia — e nessa, deixou Santana bem surpresa.

— É... — concordou Santana aos poucos. — Quinn provavelmente está bem, se divertindo em Acapulco numa hora dessas.

Ela riu, imaginando a serial killer Quinn Fabray se embebedando em uma praia mexicana. Brittany acompanhou sua risada. A namorada tinha razão, pensou mais animada. Não havia _nada_ que Quinn Fabray não pudesse fazer.


End file.
